Snowball Fight
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Everyone in the mansion goes out to have some fun in the snow. (HueDew. One-shot.)


The kids were making snow walls for a snowball fight they were going to have.

Della was helping them, as she wanted to have fun with them. It was her first Christmas in ten years, so she wanted to spend all the time she could with her children.

Donald would be joining them, but he said that he had to do something. Because of that, he wouldn't be back until sometime that night.

Launchpad was out in Saint Canard to be with his family for the holidays.

Scrooge was inside, drinking some hot chocolate.

Dewey was making more and more snowballs while Huey made the walls long and tall enough. Webby was doing the same as Huey. Louie, on the other hand, didn't do anything, as always. Della was preparing the snowballs, having about the same amount as Dewford or more thus far, which would be about ten or fifteen.

She thought she'd be on Louie and Webby's team this round, and the next she'd be on Huey and Dewey's team.

Seemed fair enough.

Della, being impatient, threw a snowball at the kids. Dewey dodged the snowball. It didn't get near Huey, so he didn't have to worry about that.

"Mom, he's not even done yet!" Dewey said, raising his voice a tad bit.

Della started to laugh and Louie chuckled. Huey rolled his eyes.

Dewey looked at Huey, "And you're calling _me_ impatient..."

The eldest triplet couldn't help but smirk. "Because you _are_ impatient, Dew."

"Smartass..." Dewey said under his breath, making sure no one heard that.

"What was that, dear Dewford?" Huey asked; he knew what he said right there.

"Nothing." Dewey answered through his teeth.

Oh yeah, he was gonna get a snowball to the face later for that.

"Okay, I'm about done." Huey informed.

Dewey michevously smirked, grabbed a snowball, and threw it at Della. She dodged it and threw one at Huey. He ducked and started throwing one back. The snowball hit Louie, which caused him to groan.

Louie looked at Huey, "Hey!"

"That's what happens when you come and not play with us." Webby half joked.

"Well, I'm going." Louie said, getting up and leaving.

"Aww, but you're gonna miss the fun." Della said, pretending to sound disappointed and upset.

"I think I had enough fun for now." Louie replied.

He went inside the mansion, leaving Webby and Della to go against Huey and Dewey by themselves.

They continued throwing snowballs at the others. One went towards Dewey, who noticed it a few seconds later. Huey tackled him out of the way before it hit him.

Webby saw Huey's hand on the snow wall, and tried to aim for it, but she over shot. She thought that if she could get the hand, she'd get him, but apparently not.

"Webby, kiddo, you're just wasting snowballs." Della told her.

Dewey looked at Huey. "Hue, has anybody told you you're like the sun? Because you're _melting_ my heart right now." Dewey said.

He couldn't help it, he had to joke about it at that moment. It was too good not to.

"Dewey, as much as you're getting _a little_ better at flirting, you're horrible at timing it. Because now's not the time!" Huey said, getting up to throw a snowball at Webby.

She ducked once more. The minute Dewey got up, Della threw a snowball at him which caused him to fall back down just to avoid it.

Dewey got up again. He threw two snowballs, not aiming for a specific target. He had good aim, though, as it hit Webby in the arm before she could dodge completely. That caused her to stop for a second. It was a bad mistake, because Huey threw one after Dewey and it hit Webby in the face. She fell back when it hit her face.

Huey and Dewey high-fived each other.

Webby wiped the snow off of her face, which felt freezing cold now.

She threw her arms in the air. "That was fun!" She enthusiastically said.

Another snowball hit her face, which made Della laugh. She wiped the snow off her face again.

"You might wanna go before you're covered in snow, kid." She said.

Webby nodded. "Have fun, Mrs. Duck!" She said as she got up.

"I told ya, you can just call me Della."

Webby ran back inside.

Della stretched her neck and grabbed a couple of snowballs. The two triplets were prepared to throw one at her. They all threw at nearly the exact same time.

Della and Dewey ducked in time, but Huey wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the beak with one of the snowballs Della threw at them.

"No, Huey!" Dewey looked at him.

The eldest wiped a bit of the snow off. "It's all up to you now." Huey said, putting his hand on Dewey's shoulder.

Dewey and Della made a snowball while staring at each other intensely. They were watching each other's every move.

As they were doing so, Huey wiped the snow off and went back inside to warm up. The snow made his face feel cold enough where it was highly needed. If it was any colder his beak would be blue.

Seeing as the other wasn't going to throw anytime soon, they both threw the snowball at the same time. Both snowballs hit each other's faces, ending the game in a tie.

They both laughed. "Let's take a break." Della suggested.

"Alright." Dewey agreed. "I'm wanting some of that hot cocoa anyways."

They went inside the mansion.

* * *

Dewey went to sit down next to Huey. He sipped the hot chocolate he held in his hands.

They were both wearing ugly sweaters now. Huey's was red and white with a Christmas tree on it. Dewey's, on the other hand, was blue and white with reindeer on it.

"Who won?" Huey asked.

"It was a tie." Dewey replied.

"Whoa, really?" He said surprised.

No one ever got into ties when playing games with Della, so he was surprised that even happened.

"Yep!" Dewford answered confidently as if he had won the snowball fight.

Huey rolled his eyes, hearing how confident he sounded. It was a tie for god's sake, not that he won the best thing ever.

Louie came in, sat down next to Huey, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on to see what was playing.

He was wearing a green and red ugly sweater. It had nothing too special on it.

Webby joined, sitting down on the floor in front of Louie. She was wearing a pink and purple ugly sweater that had Santa Claus on it.

Della camea into the room halfway; she leaned on the door frame as she drank a bit of her hot chocolate. Looking at the kids, she had a smile on her face.

"I see you kids are enjoying yourselves." She said.

"Yep." Louie replied as he laid his head back, looking slightly upwards.

He saw something up on the ceiling and moved away from Huey and Dewey, getting closer to the end of the couch. Huey noticed that he moved away.

"Is something wrong, Louie?"

Louie pointed up to the ceiling as an answer. His brothers looked up to see a mistletoe above them. Huey and Dewey looked at each other, unamused, and then at their mom.

"Really mom?" They said in unison.

Della was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, I had to put mistletoe here and there. Besides, I want some pictures."

"Mom, no." Huey rejected. "We're _not_ gonna have a picture of _that_ lying around."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I can't hide stuff very well?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we shouldn't have pictures of that stuff lying around." Huey said. "Someone could find it, whether you're good at hiding things or not."

"Can't I have at least one picture?"

He released an annoyed sigh. "Fine, just _one_."

Della put the mug down and went to get the camera.

"C'mon Huey, loosen up!" Dewey said.

Huey looked at Dewey. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but I know you worry too much." Dewey said. "Who else is going to catch us?"

"Um let's see, Uncle Donald, if we're not careful!"

"But," He began as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing Huey closer. "He's not here right now. And he won't be for a few more hours."

"For all we know, he could come through the door right now!"

"Can you two shut up and actually kiss?" Louie asked impatiently. "If he _was_ going to come in, might as well do it _now_ before he does."

"Well said, Lou!" Webby held a hand up and Louie high fived her.

He then turned his attention back to the TV in front of him and the other three.

Huey sighed, he kissed Dewey and Dewey kissed him back. They could hear the sounds of a camera snapping photos. Huey and Dewey looked in the direction where the sounds came from.

"And I got my picture!" Della said, shaking the photograph enough so she could see it.

Huey crossed his arms and legs, feeling annoyed. He moved his attention to whatever show was on TV right now.

Webby got up and sat on the couch next to Louie, wanting to be close to him. Della snapped another picture; because of the flash, they had to cover their eyes.

"Really, mom?" Louie said.

"I want to get as many pictures as I can!" Della said.

Huey stood up. "Okay, I'm leaving." He said as he walked away and up the stairs.

"Hue, wait!" Dewey ran after him.

Scrooge walked into the room just as they ran up the stairs.

"What're they goin' upstairs fer?" He asked.

"Ah it's because of me taking a picture even though Huey didn't want me to." Della explained.

"Ah see. Did ye have fun out there?" Scrooge asked.

"We did!" Della replied happily.

" _They_ did. I didn't really do anything." Louie answered. "Even if I were to do something, it wasn't going to be much anyways. I was out from the start."

 _'Of course he didnae do anything.'_ Scrooge thought.

Louie realized he forgot something, but decided that he can go get it later. It wasn't too important at this very moment. He was too lazy right now.

"Oh I forgot something!" Webby said as she grabbed Louie's hand. "We'll be right back!"

She ran upstairs, dragging him with her. Guess he could get that little something while they were up there.

While running through the hallways, they passed Huey, Dewey, and Louie's room. She stopped and took a few steps back. Their door was open, as either Huey or Dewey forgot to close the door.

Louie started catching his breath from running, even though it wasn't really much.

From the looks of it, Dewey was trying to get Huey in a better mood. Needless to say, it wasn't not working so far.

"How about some Christmas movies?" Dewey offered. "I know there's some you've been wanting to watch for awhile now!"

"Not now."

"Well what _will_ get you to stop being so uptight?"

"Do you want _us_ to get rid of that picture? Is that why you're so moody?" Louie interjected into the conversation.

"And how are you guys going to do it?" Huey asked.

"We have our ways." Louie answered. "Especially my dear Webby here."

"And that's what I'm worried about." Huey said.

Webby walked to the couch and sat down.

"Don't worry, Huey!" Webby reassured.

Louie went to sit down next to them. Huey remembered something and smacked Dewey upside his head.

"What was that for?" Dewey rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for calling me a 'smartass' earlier."

"So what are you guys thinking of watching?" He asked, changing the subject entirely, ignoring the fact he just did that to Dewey.

"I was thinking of maybe comedy movies, _but_ I thought of a better idea!" Dewey said as he got up and went to the entertainment center to get something.

What he grabbed out of the entertainment center was a DVD of Big Time Rush, all seasons included. Anybody would know that, as it said "all seasons" on the cover he wrote.

"Wait, you have the _whole_ series? But they didn't release more than the first season!" Huey said.

"It's called bootlegging, my dear brother." Dewey said. "We're gonna watch the Christmas episode."

"What's Big Time Rush?" Webby asked.

Everybody looked at her. "You don't know? Webs, you need to watch this series with us sometime!" Louie said.

"It's only the best Nickelodeon show ever!" Dewey proudly told her.

"Actually, that would be Drake and Josh." Huey said.

Dewey glared at him. "Big Time Rush is the best one. No question."

Huey rolled his eyes. Dewey put the show in and skipped to the Christmas episode.

A few minutes later, Della and Scrooge went upstairs to check up on the kids. They saw they were having fun watching the show. They smiled seeing them. Della took another picture. This time they didn't notice she took one.

"So which ones are ye gonna show to the rest of the family, lass?" Scrooge asked.

"This one and the one of Louie and Webby, definitely." Della said, walking away.

The first one she snapped was going to be one she'd be keeping to herself.

Just to herself, no one else.

* * *

A/N: This was way longer than I originally planned it to be, haha. But it's done nevertheless. There was suppose to be an equal amount of HueDew and Louebby, but I probably failed at big time, but I'm happy I got at least a little bit of Louebby in there. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that everyone has a good Christmas, Hanuka, whatever you lovely people celebrate, even though it's a little early to say so pfff. If you did enjoy this, though, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
